


what's a handjob between bros

by loeylane



Series: take me to church [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Corruption, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, churchboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: jungwoo teaches lucas how to kiss among other things
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: take me to church [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	what's a handjob between bros

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY I hope you like this it's been a while and been in the drafts for a bit somaybe it's stale but i hope u loVE and like and stuff

lucas woke up exhausted. memories of jungwoo filling his head from the precious night. but he couldn’t think about that now it was time for church. so thankful for the next two days off school he could hopefully sleep. 

church passed quickly he attempted to focus on what his pastor was saying. it was something about marriage between a man and a woman. but lucas was having a hard time taking it in. 

head lulling onto jungwoo’s shoulder beside him every so often. snapping out of it when jungwoo would pinch his thigh. they did this when they were kids. if one fell asleep during service the other would wake them up so they wouldn’t get in trouble. 

as it came to a close their families gathered as always talking about the word and how it touched them. lucas was still daydreaming about how amazing his bed would be beneath his head. 

“oh yeah. i forgot to tell you boys. jungwoo is staying over for a few days. we’re going on a retreat with the kim’s so he will stay over so you two aren’t alone,” lucas’ mom spoke. lucas almost wanted to cry. he knew for one he wouldn’t nap because he would be hanging out with his friend and two he would be thinking about the way he sounded the entire time. but lucas decided to just nod. 

——— 

“xuxiiiiiiii,” jungwoo trailed pulling on lucas’ arm. jungwoo was sitting up on his knees beside him the tv illuminating his features.

“wooooo,” lucas mimicked a smirk tugging at his lips. they hadn’t been doing much. lazing around watching tv playing some video games eating way too much junk food. they were in lucas’ basement. it was nice decked out with futons and a nice tv even a pool table. 

“i’m bored.” jungwoo bounced on the cushion.

“what’d you wanna do?” 

“i don’t know. we’ve played this for like 9,000 hours and i don’t really wanna watch a movie.” jungwoo pouted. flopping down onto lucas’ lap. 

“pool?” jungwoo shook his head. lucas watched as his shirt inched up exposing more of his waist. his skin looked so soft. lucas wanted to touch. 

“conspiracy videos?” jungwoo shook his head again. lucas tried not to think too much about the position they were in with jungwoo draped over him like a blanket. but it wasn’t really working with how he pressed just right into him and the way his skin looked so soft. lucas was dying to touch him. they’d laid like this so many times. why was this any different. 

“let’s play truth or dare,” jungwoo perked up. 

“woo, what are we 13?” lucas laughed. 

“well for now we are cmon.. truth or dare?” jungwoo pressed sitting up on his knees facing lucas. hands pressing onto lucas’ thighs face 

“oh my god, i don’t know, truth?” lucas is unsure. 

“mmm have you ever skipped church?” jungwoo asked wide eyed hands pushing onto his thighs waiting patiently. 

“no, juwoos why would i skip,” lucas looked baffled had jungwoo skipped church before. 

“good answer okay ask me.”

“okay, woo, truth or dare?” lucas asked. 

“mmm dare,” jungwoo whispered excitedly. 

“uh i didn’t think this far ahead. i dare you to— yell the first word that comes to your head.” 

“ORANGE PEELS!” jungwoo yelled smiling widely at lucas once he finished. 

“oh my god, jungwoo,” lucas shook his head laughing at him. 

“ok xuxi truth or dare,” jungwoo asked smoothly flipping it back to lucas. 

“truth.”

waging his eyebrows jungwoo leaned in asking, “hmm, who was your first kiss?” 

“uh. i haven’t - i haven’t kissed anyone.” lucas looks away shyly embarrassed of his innocence suddenly. 

“really,” jungwoo says surprised by lucas’ admission. lucas always had girls flirting with him i guess jungwoo had just expected him to have kissed. so when lucas nodded his head he couldn’t help but smile at how cute the boy was. “aww that’s cute. kissing is fun but even better with the right person.” 

“no it’s embarrassing. have you kissed?” lucas pouted shying away. 

“don’t be embarrassed, i didn’t kiss until youth camp last summer.” jungwoo says with a wide smile. 

“what who- at youth camp?!?” lucas is shocked. partly because jungwoo didn’t tell him (his best friend) he had kissed before. also because jungwoo didn’t seem like the kind to be kissing at church camp. 

“it was yein. you remember the night you had the bad fish. we all went and sat by the lake and we all were just messing around. it wasn’t that serious.” jungwoo said casually. 

“gosh jungwoo, do you do it a lot?”

“not really,” he laughed. “kissing is just nice you know soft and warm it’s like hugging but better.”

“unhuh.” they sat in silence for a bit lucas thinking too hard and jungwoo picking his cuticles. jungwoo could hear the gears in lucas’ brain turning trying to make sense of everything. jungwoo decided to break the silence. 

“do you want me to teach you?”

“i mean i dunno jungwoo, isn’t that bad. isn’t two boys kissing like a sin,” lucas says scratching his neck looking down between them. 

“i mean it’s just practice. it doesn’t mean we’re homosexuals. practice doesn’t count.” lucas feels like his head is spinning. jungwoo wanted to kiss him his best friend wanted to kiss him. 

lucas thought for a bit. thinking back to everything he’s learned. jesus kissed his friends. what’s a kiss between friends it’s nothing more right. 

“xuxi?” jungwoo spoke into the cushion. 

“w-what.” 

“you’re thinking a lot.”

“i know. i just don’t want to be a bad kisser. i dunno,” lucas stammered. jungwoo’s eyes glittered at every word lucas could only compare him to an angel. jungwoo scooted closer their knees pressing into each other. 

“is it ok?” jungwoo asked with big eyes. lucas nodded he just closed his eyes. he didn’t know what else to do. jungwoo leaned in carefully resting a petite hand on lucas’ large thigh. he could see each delicate freckle on his best friends cheek. 

jungwoo touched his lips to lucas’ lightly pressing against smooth skin. fluttering his eyes closed he held his lips pressed together simply. jungwoo dipped away from the elementary kiss looking back at his friend, hand still propped on lucas’s thigh. 

jungwoo’s eyes twinkled before fluttering closed and dipping into lucas again. soft lips meshing together while teeth clash. it’s sloppy and wet. jungwoo was right when he said it was warm and soft. he thinks he wants to do this forever with him. just being close. is that weird. weird to want to kiss your best friend? or weird to want to kiss someone forever? 

jungwoo pulled away again a string of saliva connecting them making him giggle. jungwoo has one hand gripping lucas’ t-shirt and the other still firmly on his thigh. both boys sat cheeks red lips swollen. 

“you’re- you know.” jungwoo giggled almost pressing harder into him on purpose as he got up. sitting back crisscross facing lucas, looking down curiously then back up at lucas with a giddy smile. 

“it’s so cute.” jungwoo inquired looking at lucas with twinkly eyes. lucas shied away. turning his head in the other direction not wanting to make eye contact. pulling a pillow into his lap. jungwoo giggled gripping at the pillow raising his eyebrows almost to counter lucas. 

how did he go from drooling kisses to giggling ready for a pillow fight. it all just made lucas’ head spin. 

“can i- can i teach you?” jungwoo whispered doe eyes meeting lucas’. lucas’ cheeks were bright red. he shifted in his seat wanted to be swallowed up. 

lucas gulped clearly nervous. no matter what he said he had to spend two more days with jungwoo. and jungwoo teaching him how to make the hardness go away sounded like the better of the two options at the moment. so he nodded head quickly bouncing like a bobble head. 

“you’re so sensitive huh?” jungwoo asked. tugging at the pillow in lucas’ lap tossing it back onto the open futon. lucas nodded he was almost too scared to say anything; afraid his voice would deceive him. 

“c’mere.” jungwoo instructed motioning to the spot in front of him. lucas did as he said. whimpering as he pressed himself into the cushion. “sit up just a little for me let me.” 

jungwoo shimmed the pillow below lucas between his legs. 

“don’t be shy we’re best friends, xuxi. we’ve done this before it’s okay.” jungwoo whispered making lucas look up at him. lucas nodded his head was cloudy with jungwoo’s lips and the prospect of hearing jungwoo again. lucas waited for jungwoo to make a move not wanting to seem too eager. 

“it feels better if it’s against your tummy.” jungwoo says smiling sitting on his knees beside his best friend. 

“huh? how do you mean?” lucas asks big eyes looking up at jungwoo. 

“lemme show you roll over.” lucas was obedient. rolling onto his back. he held his hands over his lower stomach palms sweaty. jungwoo’s hair is falling him his face the light of the room a halo around him. 

jungwoo uses a tender touch. delicately dipping petite fingers below lucas’ waistline. lucas’ eyes widened at each movement each fingertip felt like fire. felt like hell. 

jungwoo smiled lifting his best friends shorts just enough to slide his hand inside. he felt curly hairs tickling his skin as he went further. reaching he gripped onto lucas’ penis. 

“oh my god.” 

“what, what’s wrong? are you okay, xuxi?” jungwoo searched his face with worry. fear of hurting his friend bubbling him his chest. 

“i just wasn’t expecting that. i’ve never felt that.” jungwoo’s face softened almost immediately. smiling at his friends blushed cheeks. he grips him again. hearing lucas sigh as he adjusts for a better position. fingers leaving lucas as quickly as they came. jungwoo stares at the flushed tip peeking out of his best friends shorts. 

“do you want me to touch you?” the question laid in the air like fog. thick and humid. both not meeting each other’s eyes but not denying the other. lucas didn’t know if it seemed weird if he said yes or seemed rude if he said no. part of him the lust filled teenage boy was screaming for jungwoo to touch him again. but part of him the “all gays go to hell” bible thumper was screaming no this is wrong so far from wrong. but right now he wanted to be a teenage boy and feel good and warm. 

“will- will you, that’s not weird right. i don’t want that to be weird. if it’s weird you don’t-“

“you talk so much.” jungwoo laughs front teeth poking through his soft lips. “i asked first it’s not weird, xuxi. we’re friends.” lucas nodded head pressed into the pillow. he looked at the ceiling scared to look at his friend. he assure him it was a friend thing but it seemed so intimate, so raw and vulnerable. 

he didn’t see jungwoo’s hand going back between his legs. feeling his hand cup him over his shorts made his cheeks go hot. 

“xuxi, can you take your shorts off?” jungwoo almost whined when he said it. lucas was so worried about not seeming to eager but he scrambled out of his clothes faster than hot knife through butter. jungwoo giggled at him. the way he wanted to seem calm cool and collected but was far from that. 

lucas put his eyes back on the ceiling when he laid back. jungwoo could feel the heat coming from his skin. seeing how heavy he hung against his stomach somehow made jungwoo’s mouth water in the weirdest way. how the clear liquid dripped from the top of his penis onto his tan tummy. 

jungwoo dipped his finger into it. watching the way it clung to his finger sticky. lucas was holding his breath he could tell. he took his sticky finger guiding it down from the head to the base. hearing a big puff of air come from lucas. 

jungwoo liked the way lucas twitched just from his finger. so he did it again dragging it from base to tip this time feeling his skin and veins. he lifted his hand to his mouth spitting in it looking up he caught lucas’ eyes. 

taking his cupped spit filled hand he grasped lucas. hearing him sigh as he moved his hand upwards. he thumbed over the soft head pressing his finger into the slit. he looked up to see his best friend’s mouth up puffing rhythmic breaths from his lungs. 

jungwoo smiled bringing his attention back down to lucas’ penis. moving his hand up and down in rhythm occasionally twisting as he did. he brought his head closer resting his chin on lucas’ tensing thigh. eyes filled with wonder at the way lucas reacted. he used his other hand to fondle his balls. knowing that he liked when he did that to himself. 

“woo, feels good,” lucas moaned. his hand found his way into jungwoo’s hair brushing his fingers through it. jungwoo smiled full of fondness for his friend but some other feeling lingered in his chest. using his dominant hand to grip the tip of lucas taking his other hand flattening his palm and rubbing the head of lucas’ penis in circles into his palm. 

“oh my god.”

jungwoo grinned speeding up for a moment before stopping and going back to his familiar up and down movements. lucas’ thighs clenched against jungwoo’s chin his hand occasionally pulling on jungwoo’s dark hair when he would moan. jungwoo sped up, moving his hand faster on lucas wanting more friction for his friend. he could tell lucas was close by the way his tummy was flexing, his breath more ragged, and he mumbled into his elbow. 

“jungwoo, it’s gonn- i’m gonna. it’s coming.” jungwoo made a split second decision lifting his head placing his lips over the head of lucas’ penis feeling the hot liquid shoot into his mouth. he swallowed it without a thought not wanting the make a mess on their favorite futon. 

he sat back on his heels wiping his hands against his legs. not looking at lucas who was still catching his breath. this would have to be a conversation for another time. was that a line did he cross a line with that? maybe that was too far. he got up off the futon and crossed the room to the kitchen on the other side washing his hands. they just won’t talk about it jungwoo decided when he sat back down 

“woo, why does it feel so good?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being patient with me it's taken me a bit to get back into it and i'm sorry but thank for still liking me :) i love you always 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)
> 
> tell yourself you did well today !


End file.
